


El Plan 2

by AnimalMagnetism



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexuality, Heterosexuality, Homoeroticism, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimalMagnetism/pseuds/AnimalMagnetism
Summary: - Tyrell…puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres un lugar… - murmuró en voz baja Elliot mientras apagaba la luz de la mesita de noche. Tyrell asintió en silencio nerviosamente. Las luces del televisor sin sonido iluminaban su rostro. Se quitó la corbata suavemente y comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa con la mirada perdida.-¿Puedo…puedo quedarme aquí?- preguntó tembloroso.Elliot en posición fetal y dándole la espalda, comprendió. Estaba hablando de la cama y no del sofá. Simplemente no respondió, su presencia le incomodaba, le recordaba al extraño episodio en el baño de hombres.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrell hace su aparición en la casa de Elliot tomándolo por sorpresa luego de haber matado a Sharon Knowles y de haber sido echado de su casa por Joanna. Elliot le ofrece un lugar donde quedarse por un tiempo pero las cosas se salen un poco de control.  
> Continuación de "El Plan", leerlo para comprender mejor.  
> Agradezco a los que leen mis trabajos. Próximamente estaré subiendo más cosas.

-¿Puedo…puedo quedarme aquí?- preguntó tembloroso.

Elliot en posición fetal y dándole la espalda, comprendió. Estaba hablando de la cama y no del sofá. Simplemente no respondió, su presencia le incomodaba, le recordaba al extraño episodio en el baño de hombres.

Se quitó la camisa, dolido ante los oídos sordos del joven. Elliot escuchó el claro tintineo de la hebilla de su cinto y más tarde su cuerpo acostándose junto a él. Pudo reconocer rápidamente la fragancia cara y la respiración característica.

Elliot echó un vistazo al reloj junto a su cama… su cuerpo adormecido se relajó sobre el colchón. Cerró los párpados pesados…había sido un día agotador. Se sentía tan confundido y drogado que sólo deseaba apagar su mente por unos momentos.

 Tyrell miraba al techo a su lado con los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo apenas cubierto por la sábana gris. Las luces del televisor iluminaban su mirada perdida.

Valoraba que Elliot le hubiera hecho un lugar en su casa luego de como lo había tratado anteriormente y de lo que había hecho con Sharon Knowles. Él no lo juzgaba, él sólo era…Elliot…

 Sentía algo en su interior, un vacío que no podía llenar ni con dinero, ni con relojes u objetos caros… Su vida estaba tan vacía… Quizás sólo había estado siguiendo los sueños de alguien más, de Joanna. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que ella le había dado una muestra de afecto. Se veía tan lejana… Joanna era fría, cruel… Ella sólo esperaba recibir, nunca daba nada a cambio.

Miró a su izquierda y se encontró con Elliot, dormido a su lado. Confuso se llevó una mano a los ojos y los cerró con fuerza al tiempo que dejaba escapar un quejido apenas audible. Deseaba borrar de su mente las imágenes de “aquella” situación que habían tenido juntos la última vez. Era imposible, no podía dejar de repetirlas en su cabeza una y otra vez, porque había algo en ese momento que le había hecho olvidar lo vacío que se sentía realmente… por un momento había olvidado todo, se había permitido perder el control y olvidarse de todo y hacía tanto que no se sentía de esa manera…

Con suavidad se giró hacia el joven que yacía dormido profundamente, su respiración era pesada. Permaneció allí por un momento, inmóvil, contemplando su espalda desnuda. Podía recordar cómo se sentía su piel bajo sus manos, su olor. Recordaba cada momento una y  otra vez. Respiró profundamente y se mordió el labio inferior contrariado. Demasiado…demasiado confundido… Deslizó su mano derecha por debajo de la sábana tomando contacto con el colchón y la acercó a la espalda del joven. Mientras lo hacía se aproximó a él intentando no despertarlo.

 La palma abierta de su mano temblorosa  acarició con suavidad la espalda desnuda de Elliot, desde la base hasta la región cervical. El joven permaneció inmóvil. Tyrell deslizó su dedo índice por cada una de sus vértebras disfrutando su pasaje por ellas. Su piel era suave y tibia, ligeramente bronceada, no se parecía en nada a la suya…

 Nuevamente lo acarició desde la base de su espalda hasta el cuello con un movimiento intenso porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el contacto físico con él, lo deseaba cada vez más, con cada segundo que pasaba. Se acercó un poco más esta vez tan sigilosamente como le era posible… Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca acarició su hombro al tiempo que acercaba su nariz a su cuello para captar su esencia. Notaba el calor de la piel de Elliot contra su pecho. Con delicadeza le besó el cuello.

Elliot cerró su puño derecho sobre la almohada. Era placentero, se sentía bien.

Notó como con mucha suavidad, como si midiera cada uno de sus movimientos Tyrell nuevamente lo acariciaba desde abajo hacia arriba con pasión. Elliot se movió incómodo ya despierto a su lado pero completamente en silencio, fingiendo un sueño pesado. Tyrell nuevamente pasó sus labios suaves por su cuello. La respiración impregnada de vodka calentaba placenteramente su oído. El olor a alcohol le resultaba extrañamente erótico y atractivo. Tyrell succionó ligeramente su cuello humedeciéndolo repetidamente. Apoyó todo su cuerpo fundiéndose en él. El joven se quejó. Tyrell notó que era un aviso…hasta allí podía llegar, pero no se dio por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- Tyrell…no…- susurró al percibir como el rubio lo rodeaba por la cintura y frotaba su erección contra sus nalgas por debajo de las sábanas. 

Repentinamente Tyrell giró con fuerza a Elliot hacia él. Su mirada felina, a sólo centímetros de su rostro, penetró las pupilas del joven.

\- ¿Por qué lo ocultas?- le murmuró muy cerca de sus labios al descubrir que escondía su erección tímidamente con su mano. Elliot iba a decir algo pero los labios del hombre lo interrumpieron en un beso apasionado e intenso, dejándolo sin habla… Era la primera vez que un beso le hacía sentir tantas cosas. Se sentía bien, la morfina hacía que todas las sensaciones se magnificaran y era delicioso el calor de Tyrell sobre él, sus labios húmedos y el sabor a vodka en su boca. El suave y cálido colchón bajo su cuerpo, su cuerpo hundiéndose en él… Se resistió por unos momentos a aceptar que aquel hombre lo excitaba, pero cuando la lengua de Tyrell se deslizó sobre su cuello ahí fue cuando recordó que sus experiencias sexuales anteriores, a pesar de haber sido pocas, no se comparaban en absoluto con aquella…

Su comportamiento acosador y masculino generaban algo en su mente que las mujeres no lograban… lo hacía sentir deseado.

Elliot gimió cuando Tyrell le mordió el cuello apasionadamente respirando agitado contra su piel bronceada.

Lo tenía atrapado, inmovilizado… Frotaba su tibia erección contra la suya con movimientos profundos.

Elliot se mordió el labio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que Tyrell lamiera su cuello, sediento. Intentaba resistirse mentalmente a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero todo se sentía tan bien…

Con torpeza Tyrell le bajó el bóxer y tomó su erección en su mano.

Elliot observó al hombre ante él. Se excitó al recordar las escenas en el baño frente al gran espejo… se sentía muy excitado pero no podía comprender por qué. Ambos eran hombres… se sentía realmente sucio por momentos, sentía culpa… se sentía débil y sucio por dentro.

Tyrell lo miró a los ojos intensamente. Su mirada estaba cargada de una sensualidad muy masculina y se mordía el labio inferior mientras le sonreía como si aquello sólo se tratara de un juego, entusiasmado.

\- Esto me hace sentir… sucio ¿sabes? – murmuró Elliot en los labios del rubio en un tono muy íntimo. Como si se tratara de una confesión. Tyrell no le apartó la mirada y mientras acariciaba su pene y respiraba agitado un brillo extraño surgió de sus ojos.

No respondió pero parecía estar pensando detenidamente en aquella frase. Sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada y observar la erección de Elliot entre sus dedos húmedos. El joven hacker le acarició el cabello rubio y suave pero él se apartó con brusquedad y alzó nuevamente su mirada algo molesto. Parecía que no deseaba ser tocado en absoluto. Pero Elliot lo deseaba tanto…asi que de un modo más suave deslizó sus dedos por su nuca y fue subiendo hacia su cabello. La sensación era placentera, el cabello era muy suave y fino.

Tyrell cerró los ojos complacido. Su mano se ceñía sobre Elliot masturbándolo tan deliciosamente... No recordaba una mujer que lo hubiera hecho mejor que Tyrell.

Elliot gimió lleno de placer, su mirada estaba perdida en sus ojos azules, la conexión era muy intensa entre ambos en aquel momento. Bajó la mirada y le excitó el hecho de que aquella mano pálida lo abarcaba completamente, lo tenía atrapado…

\- Se siente muy sucio, ¿no?- repitió Tyrell en su oído con voz ronca.

En un arrebato de pasión Elliot alzó una mano y con violencia empujó a Tyrell hacia abajo.

Él no se resistió demasiado. Se sintió en el cielo cuando el rubio deslizó su lengua por la enteridad ardiente respirando agitado junto a ella, calentándola aún más con su saliva y su húmedo aliento.

Elliot cerró los ojos y comenzó a gemir respirando con gran dificultad. Llevó su mano sobre la cabeza de Tyrell para guiar sus movimientos y él con violencia la apartó. Sin embargo continuó lamiendo su erección, cada parte de ella con una intensidad única.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Las manos de Elliot se cerraron con fuerza sobre las sábanas deshechas y se ruborizó al ver como Tyrell deslizaba su lengua por las tibias gotas de semen de su glande. Él hacía que todo se viera completamente natural…Elliot notaba que para Tyrell todo aquello resultaba muy normal, no había vergüenza ni rubor en su rostro. No había nada de qué avergonzarse.

Con suavidad Elliot acarició su rostro porque le resultaba inevitable, necesitaba tocarlo… lo deseaba tanto… Su piel blanca era más fina que la de él, translúcida,  suave…

Lo succionaba, jugueteaba con él, lo llevaba hasta su garganta con movimientos rítmicos y profundos…

El pelo claro caía sobre su rostro, sus rasgos suaves y finos se intensificaban bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. Se veía tan atractivo ante los ojos de Elliot. Su erección se intensificaba mientras lo contemplaba con mayor detenimiento y en un brote de locura lo tomó del cabello y lo acarició con torpeza porque todo se sentía tan bien… Tyrell se veía tan bien chupándosela que necesitaba tocarlo… simplemente eso…

Con violencia Tyrell se lanzó hacia él como un animal hambriento. Intintivamente Elliot se cubrió el rostro pero el hombre lo colocó de espaldas a él.

Elliot se quejó atrapado bajo Tyrell. Forcejeó algo molesto por el abrupto cambio de roles.

Los dos respiraban agitados. El joven notó el sexo ardiente entre sus nalgas, húmedo y lubricándolo con suavidad. Tyrell se acercó a su cuello y lo besó mientras se frotaba contra él.

\- Tyrell…- comenzó con voz temblorosa. El rubio rió divertido mientras acercaba un dedo a la boca de Elliot. 

\- Quiero que lo chupes…- ordenó con lujuria contenida - No me digas que esto también te parece sucio… porque es un poco sucio… sí… pero ¿a quién le importa? – le dijo al oído con una voz cargada de sexualidad. El joven accedió. Notó el sabor de su propio semen en los dedos de Tyrell pero no le importó en absoluto. Sólo se concentró en mirar a su oponente a los ojos, desafiante, mientras humedecía sus dedos de un modo sugerente. Tyrell tragó en seco sin dejar de contemplar cada uno de los movimientos del chico. Perdiendo el control lo tomó por el cabello e introdujo unos cuantos dedos en su boca. Pero Elliot permanecía allí, con aquella mirada desafiante…jugando con su mente… de una manera excitante y perversa.

El rubio apartó sus dedos y lo besó con violencia sin dejar de frotar su pene sobre él.

-Me siento bien contigo…haciendo…esto…- murmuró contra sus labios en un tono de voz suave. Nuevamente lo besó y Elliot permaneció allí…perdido…con aquella extraña frase retumbando en sus oídos. Con la respiración agitada bajo su cuerpo caliente. Tyrell llevó instintivamente una mano a su propio pene pero Elliot le tomó el brazo con fuerza, clavando sus uñas en él, deteniéndolo.

Habían llegado hasta allí pero no estaba completamente seguro de si realmente quería avanzar.

El hombre se acercó y lo besó en el cuello con mucha suavidad, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero Elliot continuaba aferrándose a él, clavando sus uñas en la piel blanca. Respiraba agitado y temeroso.

Se aferró a Tyrell aún con más fuerza cuando notó como éste deslizaba uno de sus dedos húmedos en su interior, dilatándolo con delicadeza. Sus uñas se clavaron agresivamente en su brazo  hiriéndolo y notó bajo ellas una extraña humedad. Tyrell lo tomó por el cuello sujetándolo, dejándolo expuesto y en un completo estado de sumisión. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesto frente a alguien en su vida… o por lo menos no lo recordaba…

Cuando Tyrell entró en él, sólo apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró los ojos contra la almohada. Cerró sus puños temblorosos aferrándose a las sábanas. No emitió sonido. Su mente viajó tan lejos que le costó regresar…se sintió impulsado por una energía dolorosa pero tan placentera que lo sacó de su cuerpo y de su mente… El dolor… aquello que nos recuerda que estamos vivos. Se sentía tan real como nada en el mundo.

Tyrell se deslizó en su interior y emitió un gemido embelesado. El joven se relajó bajo su cuerpo, se sentía tan lejos de allí… sentía una inversión del dolor… el dolor era placer…el placer se parecía tanto al dolor… Notaba como él se movía suavemente en su interior, como sus manos le acariciaban la espalda.

Tyrell le sujetó ambas manos con fuerza y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él sin dejar de moverse aumentando gradualmente la intensidad.

Respiraba agitado y gemía sobre la nuca del joven.

\- Tenía tantas ganas…lo deseaba tanto- le susurró al oído débilmente pero con una claridad hipnótica, en un tono de voz bajo, para que sólo él lo escuchara y nadie más, para que notara que aquellas palabras iban hacia él y a nadie más.

Con suavidad Tyrell acarició los brazos del joven bajo los suyos mientras apoyaba suavemente su rostro contra su espalda respirando sobre ella apasionadamente. Entrelazó sus manos temblorosas con las de Elliot, con fuerza, inmovilizándolo aún más.

El joven permanecía con su rostro apoyado en la almohada, con los labios humedecidos, los ojos aún cerrados capturando cada sensación de su cuerpo. Disfrutando en silencio, dolorido pero lleno de un placer que lo hacía sentir sucio pero bien en lo alto…

Tyrell apoyó su frente contra el cabello oscuro cerrando los ojos, moviéndose cada vez con más furia, en una especie de trance del que no quería despertar. Llevó una de sus manos a la boca de Elliot amortiguando todo sonido que salía de ella, haciéndolo sentir bajo su poder. Éste respiró excitado contra su mano y se dejó llevar por la dominación.

Elliot se contrajo al notar que llegaba al orgasmo, el rubio intuitivamente lo percibió y con suavidad apartó la mano de sus labios y le acarició el  cabello con un dejo de cariño. El joven  volvió en sí cuando se sintió húmedo con su propio semen y gimió extasiado sintiendo que moría de placer. El corazón le explotaba dentro de su pecho. Dejó salir todo el aire contenido dentro de sus pulmones…el corazón bombeaba tan fuerte en su interior que su cuerpo se movía con cada latido. Sentía la cama húmeda y caliente bajo él, pero aquello no lo avergonzó en absoluto.

Abrió los ojos y tomó aire. La cabeza le daba vueltas… el placer era tan intenso que notó la almohada llena de saliva junto a su mejilla. Permaneció inmóvil disfrutando las contracciones del orgasmo mientras Tyrell gemía sobre él como un animal.

-Buen chico…- dijo Tyrell muy cerca de su oído, respirándole en el rostro.

Elliot continuaba sumergido en el placer. Sin poder entender muy bien todavía lo que había ocurrido.

Sin mediar palabra ni sonido Tyrell sólo se alejó de Elliot violentamente y se incorporó tras él, de rodillas en el colchón, con la palpitante erección en una de sus manos. El joven giró sin comprender  y se sintió extrañamente excitado al ver como el fluido blanco y espeso comenzaba a brotar de entre sus dedos cerrados sobre su glande ligeramente rosado. Dejó escapar unos gemidos mientras su vientre se contraía junto con el orgasmo y continuaba realizando movimientos suaves y profundos sobre su húmeda erección. Cerró los ojos por un momento mientras el placer se extendía de forma ascendente como un potente escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Tyrell alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos atentos de Elliot quien todavía respiraba con dificultad, lo contemplaba con un brillo de deseo en sus grandes pupilas; se incorporó un poco y apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus codos sin apartar su mirada del hombre que tenía ante él, quien continuaba dándose placer a sí mismo pero con movimientos cada vez más lentos y suaves. Su piel blanca se veía ligeramente húmeda bajo la tenue luz de la habitación, su cabello rubio alborotado daba una imagen un poco agresiva pero intensamente  atractiva. Elliot se llevó una mano a la cabeza pasando los dedos por su cabello oscuro algo incómodo, sin saber cómo comportarse después de todo aquello pero sin poder apartarle la mirada de encima a Tyrell. El silencio sólo era roto por sus respiraciones agitadas. Por un momento permanecieron allí, mirándose el uno al otro, profundamente conectados por el placer. Elliot dirigió su mirada de forma disimulada hacia la mano húmeda de Tyrell, el líquido blanquecino corría por su muñeca. El joven tomó un pañuelo de papel que había sobre su mesita de noche y se incorporó aún más acercándose de forma casi sigilosa hacia él quien permanecía inmóvil siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos atentamente.

-Aquí…- murmuró Elliot tendiéndole el pañuelo con suavidad acercándose aún más de lo necesario con un objetivo todavía no muy claro en su mente. Tyrell lo tomó con brusquedad y esquivó los ojos del joven cuando este estuvo muy cerca. Elliot inspiró profundamente absorbiendo su perfume corporal, se mordió el labio inferior sin dejar de observarlo conteniendo todo tipo de impulso de su mente incoherente.

-Tyrell…- murmuró con voz ronca y por lo bajo.

El rubio no respondió sólo se limitó a realizar un movimiento con su cabeza con la mirada en el pañuelo sobre sus dedos. Con suavidad Elliot alzó su mano hacia él y le acarició el hombro en busca de atención. El rostro de Tyrell se ensombreció súbitamente, cerró los ojos por un momento de un modo extraño como si hubiera algo en el contacto físico que realmente odiaba. Parecía odiar el contacto físico de tipo afectuoso hacia él. Elliot no comprendía pero podía verse reflejado en su comportamiento.

-Tyrell… puedes quedarte aquí… todo el tiempo que quieras…- añadió en un tono de voz tranquilizador. Tyrell asintió, todavía esquivando su mirada. Sin poder contenerse por más tiempo Elliot le acarició el cabello dulcemente notando como éste se deslizaba entre sus dedos, sedoso y limpio. Se acercó aún más y le besó la frente para luego apoyar su nariz contra ella cerrando los ojos, deseando que aquel momento durara un poco más…sólo un poco más…por primera vez se sentía tan conectado a alguien que no quería dejarlo ir. Sus dedos se deslizaban todavía sobre su cabello rubio, su puño se cerraba sobre él por momentos como si deseara arrancar algo de Tyrell para sí mismo; lo tomó por la barbilla obligándolo a establecer contacto visual nuevamente.

Lo besó en los labios con brusca inexperiencia, se sintió no correspondido por unos momentos pero luego todo fluyó como desde un principio aunque de un modo más tranquilo y suave. Se dejó caer en el colchón bajo Tyrell mientras la humedad de sus cuerpos se fundía y el olor a sexo invadía la habitación a su alrededor. Lo tomó por el rostro temiendo que se alejara de nuevo perdiéndose en un beso eterno. Luego de un momento Tyrell se dejó caer a su lado mirando el techo. La luz del televisor todavía iluminaba sus rostros. Elliot encendió un cigarrillo y le ofreció a su acompañante. Tyrell negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo dormir en el sofá si quie…

-No…está bien…vamos a salir…tengo que mostrarte algo…


End file.
